character_statsfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Noir
|-|Red Noir= |-|Baxter Eberusu / Dupain-Cheng= |-|Aqua= |-|Ice= |-|Sun / Fire= Summary Baxter Eberusu / Dupain-Cheng is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous Red and a character from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. He is a student at Collège Francoise Dupont in Paris, France. He is also a professional video gamer. With his Red Belt, inhabited by a kwami named Red, he has the power of Red Aura and can transform into the superhero Red Noir. He is also the younger brother of Ladybug on the Dupain-Cheng side. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | Low 8-B as Red Noir, higher with Red Revert. Name: Baxter Eberusu / Dupain-Cheng, Red Noir Origin: Miraculous Red, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: 13 - 15 Classification: Human, Miraculous Holder, Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Grappling Claw and Sword wielder, Red Aura, Extremely observant of surroundings, Creation Powers (Red Aura helps creates him counter weapons, which acts similar to Lucky Charm), Limited Time reversal (After purifying an akuma, Only on Objects, does not affect actual time), Senses other beings, Purification of evil, Can run on walls, Can breath, talk and swim underwater (Aqua Form) Attack Potency: City Block (Is said to be stronger than Ladybug). higher with Red Revert (Can revert all damage and presence of akumatized villains, including wide scale effects on Paris. Equal in power to Ladybug's Lucky Charm) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than both Ladybug and Cat Noir; Kept on par with another akumatized villain Speed-O-Sonic and is quick enough on reactions) Lifting Strength: Class G (Lifted the whole Eiffel Tower up and slammed it on Blue Horrificator) Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: Large Building level (Survived hits from Game Over, Speed-O-Sonic and Miss Puppeteer) Stamina: Superhuman (capable of running long distances without stopping even in his civilian form) Range: ''' Melee range, Hundred of Meters (prefers long ranged fights with his grappling claws as the length of his grappling claws are infinite) '''Standard Equipment: His grappling claws which he can use for many purposes such as a grappling hook, rope, weapon and a shield when swung in a circle real fast, a catcher to akuma's back to regular butterflies, and a communicator. His Red Blade is perfect in any sword fight as it can cut through just about anything. Also contains a map with a tracker that shows where his allies are as well. Intelligence: High, capable of making tactical decisions while in combat and expert in observation. Learns new game mechanic gameplays easily. Has beaten many high experienced players by there high scores. Is also fairly skilled in drawing, one time drawing out many heroes he sees on a daily basics. Weaknesses: Using his Red Aura power can shorten the time he spends as Red Noir (After using his power, he will be forced to revert back 5 minutes after). Comes down to Exhaustion after a long fight. Hides from Ladybug and Cat Noir due to the fact he can't let the secret be revealed of himself. Feats: * Strongest Miraculous User of all time. * Is Stronger and Faster than Ladybug. * Smashed the whole Eiffel Tower on Blue Horrificator * Stayed on par with Speed-O-Sonic who was Faster than Light * Survived in a 8-Bit World from Game Over. * Defeated a Giant Mech that looked like a Puppet * Currently the First Miraculous Ladybug Hero in MUGEN. * Defeated Doomsday, Speed-O-Sonic, Unusual Moth and the creator of the Miraculouses herself, Omniskull. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Red Aura: A special superpower used by Red Noir. Red Noir forms red colored energy around his body and anything he touches can turn into the color red. Red Noir can use his superpower to create newer weapons by countering the akumatized villain's other weapon and learns how to use it in battle and it seems like the Miraculous can make just about anything he uses to win. After the akuma is removed from the villain and captured by Red Noir, he is able to utilize the Red Revert. He throws the object that he summoned into the air, where it reverts back into energy that goes around to fix the damage done since the villain's creation. Red Noir can also shoot energy shot projectiles from his hands and can shoot as many as he wants. Red Noir has to be careful when he utilizes Red Aura as he can run out of power and must revert back to normal after 5 minutes. Red Aura: Special Weapon: A superpower that acts the same to Ladybug's lucky charm. Miraculous Power Ups: (This applies for the next Miraculous Red video game) It is revealed that when giving kwami's a certain potion, they can temporarily transform their wielder Red Noir. Baxter has made macarons with a selected different of potions with them in order to change Red into many different forms. Note that in order to change modes, Baxter cannot be in his Red Noir form, as he has to tend to Red separately for now. * Aqua: Red Noir gains the ability to swim much more effectively, with a new suit and fins fitted onto his costume, while also being able to talk and breath underwater. * Ice: Red Noir gains ice skates that allow him to skate on icy surfaces, resistance to cold temperatures, and his Red Aura can use Ice Manipulation. * Sun: Red Noir gains a more oranger suit with a Sun logo around his hips and this allows him to resist hot temperatures and possible Fire Manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Miraculous Red Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fireball Studios Category:Teenagers Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Claw Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Schoolboys Category:Good Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 8